


Wizard Merlin and his Kitty Familiar

by mmmmay



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Holiday Sweaters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmay/pseuds/mmmmay
Summary: A cute little snuggle on Halloween with comfy sweaters, a hat and ears. Merlin carved the pumpkins.I hope you like it, BadWolfKnight1986!!! ❤️
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: Merlin Autumn Exchange 2020





	Wizard Merlin and his Kitty Familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadWolfKnight1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfKnight1986/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for kudos and comments!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @miraimay


End file.
